El tango De Caroline
by nantia12
Summary: Klaus throw a ball for Halloween.How Caroline will react when a mysterious man will dance with her and leave expecting more?


Caroline enter the big Klaus was a psyco hybrid but definitely he know how to throw a lights was hanging for the was all over the room and they offered champange on silver plates to the a big table with all the kinds of food was across the corner.

Klaus stand on his balcony and when saw her enter he little vampire Barbie didn't dissapointed came so his plan was already in progress and he went to get ready for the second part.

In the other hand,Caroline finish the third glass from the golden has came to this ball only to forget for few boyfriend-sorry,her ex boyfriend-was out of control all this ,she told him to stop bother loyal and faith for his creator bother her,and she didn't know if limits least tonight,she could forget all this and have some her red dress she could feel extremely sexy and this is what she need blonde,silk curls match with her golden mask that cover her the corner that she stand she could see the couples that dancing on the friend Elena was officially melt to the arm of her partner and older brother of her ex-boyfriend,,her friend has definitely some explainations to give for her attitude because this seems that will have a continue...Her thoughts was interrupt by a dark shape that was moving against the growd and was coming to her she realize what's going on,the mystery man was in front of take a bow and he make a gesture to ask her to was dressed as...She raise her eyebrow and took his lights lower and they were in the middle of the dancefloor.

-Don't you think,Tyler,that Dracula costume was an irony?

She ask him but she didn't take an only smile at wasn't right.

-Why don't you talk?Oh,fine!I want you to know that I'm not preased from your 's wasn't nice.I don't understand your loyalty to this freak.

And all this time that she was talking,he just smile at the bit became faster,he brought her closer to his body and drag his finger across her nude arms and make her shiver.

-What..what are you doing?She ask him he didn't answer her hand start to move lower to her back and he drop her finger caress her skin from her lower lip to her chin,her neck follow his path down and drag it from above her dress and between her close her eyes and brought her up again and spin her round between his every step he make sure to touch every little piece of her exposed flesh he can reach make her shiver the end of the song,he drop her back again and drag his lips this time from her earlobe since her colarbone and he place a small kiss smile to her for the last time and he disappear between the crowd left her standing in the middle of the floor try to control her dead heartbeatings.

Something in his touches was sense of his hands above her skin,the feeling of his lips on her neck and the way he smiles at her,was very seductive and familiar to then it hit guy wasn't Tyler...

But his soft touch was extremely familiar to felt it start searching all the room for the mystery man but it was just glance came to the big he went was ready to find out!She start to climb the stairs that lead her to a big hallway with many close from the last door in the end of the hall came a faint if she take a peak?Beside,she was a vampire,she can't be was no for this that saw when she enter the stand on the balcony with wet hair and a white t-shirt with jean was knew that he heard her coming but he didn't turn to face doesn't have was already know that was her.

-Hello, you enjoy the party?he didn't bother by her present there but he still didn't turn to face her.

-Hm...not really!How long are you here?Why you haven't got downstair?Beside is your all of sudden she was lost of words?Only now he turn and he smile at a minute,that smile...

-And who told you that I haven't got downstair,love?she ask her and take a step closer to will continue to stand in the middle of my bedroom or you will come outside to join me?

She couldn't was upon her she move forward and stand right in front of him.

-You was the mystery man that danced with me?she ask him looking everywhere except from his eyes.

-Right away to the point.I like that!

-You didn't was?

-You want me to be?

Every question and he took a step step forward and she took a step back hit the hand was on the height of her shoulder trap her between his body and the she wasn't answer him and he was so close to make her feel incredibly...she need to the question again?His right hand came in touch with her naked skin on her has to put all her powers together to prevent herself from shivering.

-I will take your silence as a yes,he whisper to her ear bit her earlode at the same make her back to her senses and push him away.

-In your dreams,she answer him and made her way to grap her from her hand and brought to her previous lips attacked to my god,she kissing she kissing him hands locked between his head and brought him closer to her bod, as his on her legs and he lift put her legs around his she was doing?She was ready to have sex at a balcony with .The one that used her boyfriend,almost kill her best friend and cause so much pain to all her beloving at a balkony when all her friends -include her ex- dancing downstairs she wasn't give a damn!His hands found the bottom of her dress and lift it to her waist in the same time that his lips left hers and they start to went area that touched by his lips was like on fire!She want more of this,but she knew that she couldn't have hands found the hem of his t-shirt and ripped it actually liked that shirt but he didn't said a wasn't going to refuse her anything he was going to show her that he is better for her than his ,he will have his way with hand fould her silky was already ready for ,yes!The little blonde vampire want him as much as he want fingers slipped in her and that made her moan start pushing his fingers into a harsh rhythm in unhuman God,was the only thing she could could do whatever only to not lose the feeling that his fingers create in was came hard and fast,hes inner walls clenched around his fingers and she felt like she was on heaven.

But before even recover from her last orgasm he enter her with so much force that make her feeling was totally new at ,she already slept with a vampire and a werewolf but the combination was totally the bigger turn move fast and hard inside her hitting all the right spots that she hasn't a clue that she couldn't say a single way he move inside her was and sexy at the same time and made her feel the most lucky woman in this fucking earth!His eyes searching for her and when she looking him she couldn't control brought his lips back to her and kiss him like anyone else in her made him increase even more his speed and when he felt her climax around him he bit her on her .She scream his name and he just brought his wrist to her lips for her to drink and stop world around her suddenly lost as she was hit by the most powerful wave of orgasm that she ever release was right after hers and he put his forhead in her naked next moment find them both panting heavily and trying control their just kiss her forehead and whisper to her ear:

-You better get dress, friends will be looking for you.

Caroline just look him in his eyes and fix her dress and start running out of the get downstair and straight outside to the she reached out she let out the breath which was unaware that holding all this fresh air was perfect for her tigh close her eyes and lean against the she open them again she saw her ex-boyfriend dressed as a cowboy standing in front of her looking at her.

-I didn't knew that you was here, we talk for a second?Tyler ask he want to apologize to her.

Caroline just look saw Klaus fully dressed smiling seductively at return him the she look the boy in front of her and smile him.

-I think I'll Tyler.

And with that she let him standing here and she start walking away from look up for the last time that night before return to her was still there watching had a taste from she wasn't going to let it do him..


End file.
